Under Lock and Key
by Demon Slaying Hanyou
Summary: Riku sets out to aid Sora in his own way, when he meets a strange girl that insists on joining him. When he allows it, their destinies intertwine and they write their stories together, with all the bumps and bruises coming their way included. RikuxOC.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own KH 2.

(A/N: The spoilers start here and don't end until the end. What you do with this information is you choice, but don't blame me for spoiling it for you. **THIS IS YOUR OFFICIAL WARNING: SPOILER ALERT!**)

Summary:

Riku sets out to aid Sora in his own way, when he meets a strange girl in the darkness. When he allows her to join him, their destinies intertwine and they write their stories together, with all the bumps and bruises coming their way included.

(A/N: This is NOT the real Kingdom Hearts 2 story. I will be changing it to make my OC fit in. Not to mention I like doing this sort of thing! Okay, now I'll stop ruining everything and go on with the story.

* * *

**_Prologue_**

"Hey, Minami! Over here! MINAMI!" Two girls were throwing around a ball, a little boy jumping up and down in between them. The sun shone brightly above, but was blocked more or less by the trees overhead. The dense forest where the three children were playing was a popular spot for them, even on this faithful day.

Minami threw the ball hard and fast. The other girl caught it and giggled. She and the boy were obviously younger than Minami, both little more than toddlers while she was a teenager. As she was about to pass the ball back to Minami, a rumbling noise split the air. All three playmates froze, still as statues.

"Chimi, Manny, come with me. I'll take you back home and we'll have some hot chocolate and wait for your parents to get back home." Minami was babysitting the twins while their parents were out shopping for birthday gifts. Both huddled close to their caretaker, who was virtually an older sister. They began to calm down when no more disturbances came.

Suddenly, as they were nearing the village, a tremor came by way of both ground and sky. The grass and dirt beneath it split apart and shadows began to slip out. Minami urged her charges to run home and lock the door. They did as she bade and ran for all their little legs were worth.

Before she saw any of them attack, she felt little claws digging into the leg of her black pants. Whipping her leg away, she jumped to the side and kicked her leg out at another would-be attacker. The little black creature stopped its attack, but it didn't look weakened.

Another monster grabbed onto a chain that hung on her silver belt. She tried to push it off, but was distracted when a second monster jumped on her shoulder. It's piercing yellow eyes were emotionless, but to Minami they looked demonic.

Breaking away from them, she ran hard and ran fast. Jumping up,

she pulled herself into a tree to get a chance to breath. Those creatures wouldn't find her here, or so she thought. The sound of those claws scraping against the bark as they climbed sent chills up her spine. As she jumped from the branch, one of the creatures snagged her long tendrils of lavender hair. However, its grip was weak and she easily got out and ran from them. Her breathing was becoming irregular with fear and weariness. She'd been playing with her charges all day, now she was running and defending herself against these...these things!

Finally, Minami stopped, leaning against a large rock from support. Her chest raised and lowered with her ragged breathing. Looking at the sky, he barely restrained herself from screaming. A dark sphere was slowly darkening the sky, it looked as if the shadows were growing minds of their own.

"Ahhhhh!" A scream tore through the oddly silent air and shook Minami to the core. She held out her right hand, reaching for some lifeline, anything to save herself from this fate. And her answer came, in the form of a weapon.

This particular weapon was about as long as her arm. It was apparently some type of sword, made out of very strong steel, entirely black. The crimson of the hilt she clutched in her hand matched her eyes perfectly. A silver chain that matched the one of her belt dangled at the bottom.

However, the oddest thing about it was the blade itself. The end was not only a very deadly looking tip, but the steel that came before it seemed like someone had bent it like wire coat hangers. The hallow space between the two steels outlines seemed to be shaped like a crown. Odd, but it seemed like a sign to Minami.

As a group of four more monsters came at her, she swung the blade at them and they shuddered away, injured. Well this was more like it! Se fought off the creatures and ran for the bluff. From there, she would be able to see the village and surrounding areas enough to estimate the situation. As she ran, darkness crackled above her.

When she reached the bluff, she saw a man standing there. He was not looking at the valley below, however, but directly at Minami herself, as if he had been expecting her. Okay, admittedly, Minami only guessed by the build that it was a man. The figure was covered entirely with a black cloak.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Her words were savage, angry. Had this hooded being brought these…things to her homeland? Numerous thoughts pulsed through her head as she held her blade tightly. Her red eyes were narrowed, watching his every move.

"Why, why would it chose you? The Lockblade is mine, you naive little girl. Your ignorance should prevent you from wielding such power, as you are obviously unaware of true power." Now he'd truly confused her. And yes, she knew it was a he, no female had a voice like that.

"Lockblade, so that's what this is. What do you mean it chose me? And who are you calling 'little girl?' At least I have the courage to reveal myself."

He laughed and pulled back his hood slowly to reveal a pointed face with silver hair and intelligent eyes. "I'm sorry; forgive me my lack of manners. I am Xemnas, and that weapon you hold is called the Lockblade and it was-is-mine. However, it seems rather fond of you, so I am afraid you shall have to die." A grim look came to his face as it took out two red sabers. "I will have the Lockblade."

"No, I don't think so, I've rather taken a shining to it, and I'm sure the feeling's mutual." Despite the confidence of her voice, Minami back up a bit, worried. Xemnas was obviously a lot more experienced with whatever was going on. As the desperation and anxiety piled up, she began wishing for an escape. As she did so, black tendrils began to wrap around her. Xemnas backed up, obviously surprised. A pool of shadows opened underneath her and she felt the darkness encompass her.

"You fool, you won't last more than a minute in pure darkness."

And would you believe it? She lasted an entire year.

* * *

Okay, not a perfect beginning, but not too shabby considering some of my others. Please review and expect chapter two to be posted in a more timely fashion than is expected from me, the ultimate procrastinator. 


	2. Who are you?

Disclaimer: I don't own KH 2.

Summary Thus Far:

Minami lived happily in her little villiage, not worrying about much more than daily things. When Heartless imvade her home, she's sure she's done for, until she obtains the Lockblade, a strange weapon indeed. Xemnas comes, claiming that even though the Lockblade chose her, it belongs to him. Needing an escape, Minami vanishes into the darkness...

* * *

_**Chapter 1: **Who are you?_

Riku ran past the Nobodies, defeating them with his Soul Eater. His young, agile body made it easy for him to dodge their attacks. Besides, these white shells were not his target. He was looking for Roxas. Defeating Roxas and bringing him back to the man in red would help Sora to awaken.

As he ran, Soul Eater began glowing in his hand. He glanced at it oddly, slowing down. The blade seemed to be drawn by a magnetic force, down past an odd tower. Deciding it must be a sign, he ran that way. As the light from his Keyblade shown brighter and brighter, he began hearing two voices, one male and one female.

Finally, the light from the weapon died and Riku let his full attention fall to the scene before him. A figure in a black cloak stood there, darkness fading around him. He had just arrived their, by Riku's judgment. Facing him was a girl he estimated to be slightly younger than himself with long, lavender hair. Her clothes-black pants with a white shirt covered by a black overcoat-seemed dirty, as if she'd been fighting recently. On her silver belt around her waist hung a silver chain that match the one on her sword, which was the strangest sight of all.

"I don't think you know who you're messing with here Mina, Xemnas isn't playing nice anymore. With the Keyblade master becoming a true threat once more, he wants the Lockblade back."

"Oh, really? And he sent his good little dog to come fetch it I'll bet." She took on a very alert stance and Riku noticed her muscles had tensed up. If the hooded figure tried anything, this 'Mina' girl would be ready.

"Hey, calm down. We're not here for Xemnas." Another figure appeared. His hood was withdrawn, revealing a youth with spiky blonde hair. "C'mon Axel, I know you're not fond of that hood."

"You know me too well Roxas." The red-haired man revealed his head as well, his features as relaxed as the blonde's. So, the young boy was Roxas, the one he had come here to find. Axel must have been with the Organization as well, but what of Mina?

"Okay then, why are you here?"

"I don't remember anyone telling you it was alright to ask questions. If you must know, I'm leaving the Organization."

"What?" An almost pained look came across Axel as he watched Roxas. It seemed like a signal to Riku that things needed to liven up.

"Are you Roxas?" He asked, looking solely at the blonde. The boy looked at him, and Riku knew he had a fight on his hands. This boy's eyes were keen like a fighter's.

"Maybe, who's asking?"

"I'm here to fight you."

"I may accept that challenge, but first, your name."

"Defeat me and I might tell you, or I might not."

"I accept." Riku's eye met Roxas' dead on and a bolt of electricity seemed to flash between them Axel and Mina both back up, knowing they would only be in the way if they did otherwise. Tension rose high in the air as blade clashed upon blades. Riku fought well, but in the end could not defeat Roxas.

"Come on Axel, let's go." The other Nobody nodded and both vanished into the shadows. Mina surveyed the area around her and judged that there was no more danger near her. The blade she held before disappeared and she ran over to the boy.

"Hey, that was pretty stupid." She pulled his hand away from a nasty wound on his torso. "Yep, downright idiotic."

"Get away from me." Despite the fury in his voice, Mina saw the shame in his eyes. He was a sore loser it seemed, and she didn't blame him. He'd seem quite driven before the duel began, the stakes must have been higher than she realized.

"You'll have to kill me to get privacy. Just let me help." She cast Cura on him and glared at him for a moment. "Take off you shirt." He looked at her as if she was crazy. "I won't molest you or anything; I just want to get a better look at your injury." Figuring he would have no other choice, Riku shrugged off his upper coverings and allowed her to survey the damage.

As she took some cloth from her pocket to clean it up with, he took a moment to study her. Her weapon was gone and she seemed unarmed at the moment. As she moved her neck to the side, he noticed dog tags adorning her neck, but could not read what was engraved upon them. She turned to him again, wrapping his wounds in dry cloth. It hurt, but he had withstood worse. When she had finished, he met his eyes, ocean blue to blood red.

"What were you thinking, challenge Roxas?" Her voice was not harsh or judgmental, as so many Riku was used to. Her presence did not overwhelm; it was merely there.

"I needed to, to help a friend." It was more of an answer than he had expected to give, but it was vague enough to suit him. The farther this girl was from him, the better for her. This web he had entangled himself in-of darkness and light, of lies and truth-was better left solely to him. He was already guilty of so much evil, had already ruined far too many lives. He was a monster, a thing of darkness. To darkness, he needed to return, gather his power and defeat Roxas. Then, he would be able to revive Sora and he would have righted a small portion of all the wrongs he had committed.

"So, you're on a journey?"

What kind of thing was that to say? Oh well, might as well. "Yeah, I guess you could call it that." Riku figured that she seemed reasonable enough to leave, and soon. She was smart enough to stay away from him.

Of course, he'd been wrong before.

"Can I come?" It was as if his words had flipped a switch. She was no longer easy-going, but excited, almost hyperactive. Riku was reminded vaguely of Yuffie for a moment in this new attitude Mina was showing.

"No, now leave."

"Too bad, I'm coming with you!" She had apparently made up her mind about this, but how? She barely knew him! Was she off her rocker completely, or was this some kind of freaked out dream? Standing up, he winced. No, the pain was too real for it to be a dream.

"Why are you so insistent on this? You don't even know me. What if I'm plotting to kill you?"

"How could you be plotting to kill me," she asked almost teasingly, "If you didn't know you would see me here, or even who I am? Not to mention in your condition, you'd be chopped to bits before you laid a finger in my personal bubble. And you wouldn't be telling me to leave either. You're a good person, stop denying it!"

Riku was still looking at her funny. "But, why?"

"Because, ever since I left my home, I've had nothing to do, no meaning to my life. But you're obviously very driven, full of meaning and a passion for what you seek. If I could help someone like that, even just tagging along, maybe I could find purpose in my own life.

"I wouldn't slow you down either, I have my own weapon and I can fight well enough and take care of myself, if not lend a helping hand. Please!"

Riku groaned. He was too tired to argue with her, and she was too stubborn to argue with. Besides, she might come in handy. He had a feeling even if he cut her legs off, she'd find a way to follow him.

"Fine, but tell me, what's you name?"

Her eyes glittered with excitement and she pumped her fist into the air, letting out a victory cheer. When her legs hit the ground, she looked at him, her aura screaming her silent gratitude.

"Minami, but you can call me Mina, most people do now. How 'bout you?"

"Riku. But please, from now on, call me…Ansem."

* * *

Man, this might have been worse than the first chapter. Riku was probably way OOC, but I tried to have him as IC as possible. Still improving little by little and I'll try to keep updating my other stories AFAP. R&R please! 

A/N: For those of you who will never guess it in a million years, AFAP means 'As Frequently As Possible' in my dictionary, so be aware of that in the future.


	3. Ain't it funny who you meet?

Riku takes on Ansem form. Decides he must challenge Roxas once more.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH 2.

Summary of the last chapter:

Riku saw Minami arguing with two members of Organization XIII, Axel and Roxas. Knowing he needed to defeat Roxas to revive Sora, he challenged him and lost. Afterwards, Minami-now called Mina-treated his torso wound and convinced Riku she should join him. Now, the two are beginning the adventure of a lifetime…

* * *

Chapter 2

"_Ain't it funny, who you meet on the road to dawn?"_

"They really do look alike..." Riku muttered, juggling the munny bag and blue crystal in his black-gloved hands. He watched DiZ as the red-clad man monitored the monitors that showed his Twilight Town... Roxas' Twilight Town.

"Indeed, the similarities are there, but regardless, remember who he is." DiZ's deep, commanding voice was a force to be obeyed and Riku nodded. He would not mistake Roxas for his old friend. Sora had sacrificed for him, now it was time Riku returned the favor. If Roxas was the price for Sora's resurrection, then so be it.

A door to Riku's right opened and Mina walked in. She skipped over to DiZ and handed him a sea-salt ice cream while Riku received an ice cream sandwich. Both thanked her in turn as she grabbed out her own treat, a yellow apple. In the past few days, they'd seen her eat mostly fruit and initially thought she was a health nut. When they asked her about it, she corrected them by informing both of them she just liked fruit more than sweets or other food groups.

"So, how are things going?" A month had passed like this, watching and waiting. Sora's progress had been painfully slow at first, but was speeding up rapidly. The sweet taste of her apple filled her moth as she listened to DiZ.

"It would seem that now that Kairi and Roxas' hearts have connected that Sora has begun to show progress more astounding than I ever could have imagined." Diz turned to look at the two teens. The wise man felt guilt trying to penetrate the shell of hate around him. He had corrupted the boy, and more than likely the girl would follow. However, revenge was far too heavy on his mind.

"Hey, Ansem," Mina looked over at her companion. His orange-yellow eyes glanced over at her, questioning her. It was scary how easily he adapted to being called that. "Wanna' come shopping with me? I need some new clothes and you need to get out of here."

"I might be needed," he motioned over to the man at the controls with her shoulder. Ziz shook his head.

"She's right…Ansem. You could stand to get out for a little while."

"Okay then, it's settled!" Mina ran over to Riku and grabbed his sleeve, darkness surrounding them both. It was the easiest way to get from place to place without being seen, and Mina seemed to have power of it as well as himself. Both felt the shadows surround them and Riku felt the hands that had been just barely touching him early grip him, as if he were the only thing that kept her from drowning. Despite her willingness to move through the darkness, she seemed to be scared of it. He did not question this; what business was it of his?

They ended up in Traverse Town and Riku felt a chill course down his spine. He hadn't been here in a long time. He noticed Mina walking towards a new store in the Second District and followed dutifully. As long as he looked like this, none would recognize him.

Mina wandered through the store, stopping at a rack every so often to examine the clothing. She took a large handful of clothes to the dressing room and disappeared into the stall. Riku sighed and watched the clock on the wall tick the second by. In good time, she came out in a shirt and capris pants.

After he stood there silently for a minute or so, Mina asked the question no man ever wanted to answer: "What do you think?" Personally, Riku thought nothing special. She looked nice in them he supposed, although he knew she could do better. Unfortunately, she refused to borrow munny and spent only her own, which left her quite limited.

"Very nice." He feared she would ask him to explain, but she seemed satisfied with that and went back into the dressing room. She came out a few more times and he approved all that she wore. Finally, she ended up buying two new pairs of pants and three shirts. All Riku got were more strange looks that he cared to count.

As the exited, he turned to her. "Want to get something to eat?" He was surprised to hear the words leave his own lips, but he decided that his ice cream had hardly soothed his appetite and that Mina could use some grub. When she looked hesitant he added, "My treat."

"Well then, how can I refuse?" She followed him, enjoying the cool breeze of the summer day. They both got sandwiches and sat on the roof of the Accessory Shop.

"Riku," he flinched, but she insisted on calling him that when they were alone, "Where are you from? You've never told me of your home."

"That's because I have none." Even as the words left his mouth, shadows filled the roof. Riku stood at once, Mina a little slower. However, the shape that appeared was familiar, small with two large, round ears and a black cloak…

"Your Majesty?" Mina relaxed, realizing it was an acquaintance of Riku's. Both Mickey and Riku looked at each other for a second, both without their hoods to conceal themselves.

"Ansem! No…" Mickey looked harder. "Riku? What the-?"

"It was the only way to awaken Sora, Your Majesty. If I did not take the form of darkness, I would not have been able to help." Mickey nodded is understanding.

"Okay then, but who's your friend?"

"I'm Mina." Said girl gave a small bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you, but it would be nice to know your name."

"We can't worry about it now. Riku, it's great to see you, and I'm sorry that I must leave. Wait until Sora sees-"

"Sora doesn't need to know about this, about anything. It wouldn't help anyone. Promise me that, please. Promise you won't tell him anything about it."

The King looked crestfallen, but nodded. "I understand. Excuse me now." He disappeared, leaving them both with one last piece of wisdom.

"Ain't it funny, who you meet on the road to dawn?"

* * *

Yep, just as bad as my last chapter. Oh well, what can you do? R&R. 

Just to let the readers of my other stories know, I updated Themes of Fraternization recently and The first real chapter of my Beyblade story sould be up within the week. Thank you all for your support! Okay, mostly Miko, but anyone reading this, please review! Oh Please, oh please, oh please!


	4. Journey's Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own KH 2.

Summary of the last chapter:

Mina took Riku on a shopping spree, after which he treated her to lunch. Both were enjoying their day off until their peace was interrupted. The interruption turned out to be King Mickey, who seemed oddly hurried. He recognized Riku after some deliberation and was excited to tell Sora that he was alright, but Riku forced him to swear secrecy. After the King abided by his friend's wishes, he left, leaving Mina and Riku to continue with their story.

* * *

Chapter 4 

_Journey's Beginning_

_Mina grabbed the Lockblade, ready to fight the oncoming Nobodies. The cold steel of her weapon was not what made her flinch, however, but the feeling her sword gave her. She felt a terrific blood lust come upon her, over-ruling her common sense. One creature after another fell victim to her blade, and she felt no remorse, not pity, no mercy._

_The feeling of blood on her exposed arms and the scream that was never completed told her she had accidentally slain a human. But, was it truly an accident? She looked at the man before her, writhing on the ground in torturous agony. No emotion except a vague shadow of content was in her. She did not even deal a mercy blow, to end his suffering. She watched him choke on his life's blood and die a slow, shameful, needless death on the ground._

_With no enemies left to fight, the Lockblade disappeared. Her clouded, ruby-colored eyes began to focus, and realization attacked her unwilling mind. She felt a single drop of rain flow from her elbow to her palm on her right side. Glancing over, she wondered why the rain was suddenly so red, and why none fell from the sky…_

_

* * *

_

Riku walked into Mina's room, not bothering to knock on the door. His hood had been pulled back, revealing his intimidating features. He was about to wake her so she would be prepared for the battle to come, but stopped when he glimpsed her. The covers were wrapped around her like a cocoon of white. While her body was virtually motionless, the noise that escaped her mouth astounded him. She was whimpering, like a frightened child who'd just gotten beat with the metal part of its father's belt. Every few breaths or so, she would shudder. Other than that, she continued to sound as if someone were killing her, but she did not thrash or even roll over.

"_See?" The cloaked figure taunted, "You have controlled the Lockblade's inner darkness so far, but how much longer can it go on? This is your destiny, to kill like a mindless servant of the shadows. Soon, you will be as free-willed as a chained dog."_

"_You'd like that, wouldn't you Xemnas? If I got rid of the Lockblade, it would be all yours, isn't that right?" She tried to sound confident, but her voice shook. What had she done? Was it true? Was she really so weak that darkness could control her so swiftly?_

"_You should hand it over little girl. That is no toy for a child." His tone mocked her, which gave her a little bit of confidence. More than likely, he was feeding her lies to gain back his treasured tool._

"_No, I won't. The Lockblade choose me for a reason! I'm not sure of what it is yet, but I trust Riku, he'll help me, I know it! He's searching, as am I." Xemnas chuckled dryly and ran at her, ready to slay her. "Riku cannot be trusted…"_

"_Mina… Mina… wake up Mina…"_

"_Riku…"_

"Wake up already!" Riku shook her frame again, feeling a wave of relief as she opened first one eyes, then the other. He'd been afraid maybe she was sick or something worse. However, seeing her groan at him and turn over, he was liberated of his worries; she was fine. Minami hated getting up in the morning, especially when someone woke her up. Surprisingly, the first thing she said was G-rated and didn't involve her ripping his genitals off.

"Good morning Ansem. What's the rush?"

"Today is the day Sora will awaken. Namine has made her move, so we must make ours, or so says DiZ. Today, things get interesting. Now hurry up and get dressed, or are you backing out?" She punched him lightly on the arm and he nodded, getting her drift. "Meet me at the mansion gates in 20 minutes."

"Yes sir Commander You'd-Better-Be-On-Time-Or-I'll-Be-Helpless-Without-You."

The mirth in his eyes made her grin. "You'd better, Lieutenant My-Head's-Getting-Too-Big-To-Fit-Through-The-Door." He left without hearing her comeback, eager to get on with the plans. Today was what they'd been working towards, but a thought in the back of his head still worried him, what would he do after Sora was revived?

* * *

Riku watched Roxas run through the mansion's gate and saw the Nobodies gathering outside, ready to stop him. His expression became a frown, her eyebrows wrinkling with distaste. If that happened, Sora would not awaken. His debt would remain unpaid. He would lose his best friend. There was no way in hell that was happening. _There's no way you white husks will ruin all of the effort I put into this._

The shadows opened the way for Riku to stop the Nobodies with his weapon. Right on cue, Mina arrived. "Ready for some practice?"

"Let's just hurry." Riku would usually not have been so firm with the younger girl, but now was not the time to mess around. Even one slip up could ruin everything Riku had hoped for, worked for, sacrificed for. He lashed Soul Eater out at the Dusk that was approaching him and growled when it avoided his attack. Continuing to chase after the Nobody until it was defeated; he had no time to watch over Minami. The only clues he received that he was not alone were the sound of footsteps and Mina's blade whistling through the air as she got to work as well. They fought seamlessly, covering the other when needed and never interfering with an attack. They played on their strengths and covered weakness so easily that it was as if they believed themselves perfect. Riku had power and strength galore, and Mina was swift on her feet, while Riku's defense was poor and Mina hated to get to close to her enemy.

Working together, they made a terrific duo. The lithe girl corralled the Nobodies into a group and Riku steamrolled them with strength, defeating them. It was like a dance, every move previously rehearsed and polished until it was missing only music and an audience. They did not need to signal the other or communicate with language of any sort, an amazing feat indeed.

There was a flaw in their brilliant display, however. The Nobodies were easily defeated, but their numbers were countless. For every Dusk that disappeared, ten more seemed to replace it. Riku threw a potion to Mina, who was visibly relieved to feel the cool green magic rejuvenate her tired muscles. He could go longer, but Riku knew she was pushing her limits. If the enemy numbers had been thinning in the least, Riku was sure he would press his luck and go for total victory. However, with Mina ready to collapse of exhaustion and other business to take care of, it seemed they would resort to plan B.

"C'mon, let's go. DiZ should be far enough in his plan that we are no longer needed here." He glanced over at her, raising his weapon to shield himself from an attacking foe. He realized now that he had sweat coating his face and his breath was becoming ragged.

"Okay, if you can't handle the pressure…" She hated seeming so weak, but fighting was far newer to her than to Riku. Her shirt was soaked with sweat and her chest heaved with the effort it took to bring down two additional Dusks. They were about her size, maybe even bigger when at full height and could keep up with her quick, unpredictable movements.

"C'mon." He would have loved to contradict her, but he had no time. The stone was rolling, the ball was in motion. They had a time limit and any distractions would cause almost certain failure. Of course, the Nobodies had to be held off but DiZ should be far enough by now that they could join him without fear of jeopardizing the mission. Grabbing her sagging shoulder, the darkness surrounded them and carried them to DiZ's location.

The room was bright beyond description. Almost everything seemed to be so blinding white, such a pure, untainted white. Except for the pictures on the walls, they were full of color, as if they would burst into life any minute, just jump of the walls and envelope the mansion's inhabitants. Just pull them into those moments in colored pencil…

"Roxas!" Namine called out to her friend. Riku glanced at her as DiZ snatched the Nobody by her arm. However, he was not grabbing Namine, he was grabbing Kairi. Her red locks looked like silk in the sunlight and her eyes looked at Riku, innocent and fun loving.

"Namine!" Roxas' voice, Sora's body. He could see it so clearly, his friend standing their, calling for Kairi and abandoning him. Being left alone again, vulnerable to falling into darkness forever…nobody to pull him back into the light. That was what would happen a voice inside told him. They would leave him; abandon him like before.

"Ansem!" Mina's voice snapped him into the present and he took a firm hold on reality-in which Namine and Roxas were conversing, not Kairi and Sora. A put a gloved hand over the girl's mouth and shoved her into the darkness. Slowly, the memory witch began to fade, leaving Roxas with the promise that they would meet again. How foolish, it seemed, to say such feeble things.

All three beings vanished in the blink of an eye, Riku and Minami returning to Twilight Town. It was still frozen in time, giving them peace and privacy. It was the only place they really had to go for the moment and both felt oddly anxious for the other to speak. Mina broke the silence first, unable to bear it any longer.

"So, guess you don't need me no more, huh? Now that Sora's coming around again." Mina tried to sound impassive about it, but she knew the disappointment and worry was plain for her companion to read. She had always had something to do around Riku, either helping revive his friend or taking care of the boy himself.

"No, actually, I've been thinking about something else. DiZ's goals are no longer similar to mine; he wants only revenge for some reason or another. I want something else, though I can't quite pinpoint what that would be yet…"

Mina's eyes lit up. "Are you open to suggestions?"

"Maybe…it depends…" Typical Riku answer for you. Man, did he have an issue, or was he biased against yes or no answers? God, it made all her questions five times longer than they would have been had they been directed to a normal person.

"Well," these words were soft but firm; Mina's mind was made up, "I don't know what you want to do, but I've been thinking about going on a journey of my own. Do you remember what DiZ said about the Lockblade?"

Indeed, he remembered it clearly…

"_DiZ…"_ _The addressed looked over his shoulder at the girl requesting his attention. Her gaze was on him, but she was not seeing him, she was seeing past him._ _Her eyes were thoughtful as she tapped her fingers against the wall in a quiet, steady rhythm._

"_Yes?"_

"_Do you know anything about this?" She blinked and left her eyelids to conceal her gaze. Her face screwed up in concentration and her hand flashed out to the side. An angry black glow surrounded the fist and formed into her weapon. He had seen her use it and knew she had not had it for very long. Her movements with it were shaky and unsure at best. Of course, he'd only known her a day._

"_I believe it's called a Lockblade. I know little of it but that it is powerful and evil. It's said that it drives those who use it for evil into insanity. And those who have tried to purify it…" He paused, "They were killed by its power. Never have I heard of any one person to wield it for long. There are those that claim if purified, it could be stronger than the Keyblade. In fact, some believe the Keyblade was originally another Lockblade that was purified by Kingdom Hearts. Of course, Kingdom Hearts is gone, so the Lockblade will always be dark. It'd be best to get rid of it, or at least stop bothering me about it."_

_Mina snorted; some help he was. She ran her finger down its flat edge and sighed, gripping the red and black hilt as a mother cat might grab the scruff of a troublesome kitten. She looked at it with mixed feelings before letting go of it. Now that the weapon realized it would not be needed, it vanished back into the darkness._

_Riku watched it all without a sound and shook his head. Something told him that he was right to dislike that weapon. His eyes narrowed and he turned away, leaving the other two in easy silence._

"Which is why you should get rid of the damn thing." Riku looked at her with a look that said he was dead serious and a force to be reckoned with. He knew Mina would not go off on her own and he didn't wan tot be near the Lockblade.

"No, it's why I want to purify it. I know it's possible, if so many have tried to do it. Who needs Kingdom Hearts?" She could be just as stubborn as he could and stuck out her chin boldly. The silence was overpowering as they just looked at each other.

"They say the first Keyblade was formed from a Lockblade. Maybe if we purified it, it could aid Sora to defeat Organization XIII. You know that's what he'll try to do, if he's like DiZ told me." She bit her lip, hoping desperately that she'd said the right thing to persuade him.

Riku glared at her, angry that she used that against him. Sora would go after the Organization, and Riku needed to help. But what if his efforts turned out to be fruitless? However, what if Mina was right? He mulled over the pros and cons as the town began to react to something or other.

"Fine."

"Yay! Let the journey begin!"

* * *

Hey, we have a plot now! From here on out, the story will hardly follow the game's plot-as it is about Riku and Mina and not Sora, Donald, and Goofy-but you will see some familiar things. I'm happy with my reviews and hope I continue to receive them! 


	5. Beastly Welcome

Disclaimer: I don't own KH 2.

Summary of the last chapter:

The Lockblade, a weapon of darkness. Those who try to purify it without Kingdom Hearts have all died. But what if it was the only way to save the worlds? Riku and Mina embark on a journey to do the unthinkable; turn darkness into light. Will they help Sora, or destroy themselves?

* * *

**Chapter 5: B_eastly Welcome_**

There was only one way for two shadows to travel from world to world together, that was in the darkness. The paths to the worlds that the heartless and Nobodies used were the only reliable way of travel for them. The essences of darkness swirled all around, while the solid walkway that shone white in the black. It felt as if they'd been walking for years, but it couldn't have been more than an hour. Just the lack of variation in the scenery was enough to make you fell hopeless.

"Riku, can we take a break?"

"No, don't you remember? In these paths, you can never stop moving. Unless you want the darkness to consume you completely." Dark pathways were definitely not all they were cracked up to be. You had to forge your own path the first time you linked to a world and keep walking down the chilling road. Afterwards you seemed to move from place to place in seconds, but the first time took forever!

A chill ran up Mina's spine and she glared at him. He was so mean! In her head, she made a mental note to drop ants down his cloak or something else uncomfortable. Maybe trick him into visiting a strip club. The thought almost made her laugh and she didn't really blame Riku for looking at her as if she had an extra head.

However, Minami soon looked away and was ignored Riku in her search for the paths end. He glanced over at her and shook his head. He found himself oddly fond of her company and within the first week, he had adjusted to her being around him. She was stubborn, kind, and strong, but that wasn't what he liked the most. He didn't enjoy looking at perfection, and her flaws made him feel safe. She was a human, not a goddess. She could be wounded, she made mistakes, and she became tired. These tiny pieces of humanity kept Riku grounded; reminding himself that he too was human, not totally lost to the darkness. He had to keep hold of his inner light.

"Hey!" He was disrupted from his musings when he saw her pointing up ahead. He looked and saw a round, black and green sphere that would transport them to their destination: The Beast's Castle. The library inside was vats and filled with knowledge. Perhaps they had books on the Lockblade hidden somewhere?

The both exited the dark trail into a world shrouded in night's spell. Little did the two know that the evening was not the only magic around this castle. The stone walls were made to hide, to defend the inhabitants against strangers seeking entrance. The large towers stood strong, humbling those who looked upon its might. Mina stumbled back looking at the grand structure from the courtyard.

"Ready?" Riku asked, already heading towards the door anyways. Mina muttered something angrily and followed, arms crossed over her chest in a huff. When they reached the door, however, she lost her pouty façade and crossed her fingers behind her back, hoping the Beast was kinder than his name implied. Riku knocked on the door, and stepped back, awaiting an answer. He remembered Beast vividly, and hoped mightily that he did not recognize him. That thought being acknowledged, Riku lifted his hood up over his face to hide it.

However, after a minute of so of waiting, no answer came to the door. Slightly annoyed with the lack of an answer, the silver-haired teen knocked once more at the door, but to no avail. Now he was annoyed. Gathering his strength, he yanked the door open, causing the colossal door to squeak viciously. Mina jumped visibly as Riku shook himself a bit and stepped inside. "Coming?" He asked his companion impatiently. She nodded and followed, letting a low whistle echo around the room.

"Impressive," she commented, looking around in wide-eyed wonder. Indeed, the hall was beautiful, but they weren't here to admire the architecture. Riku nudged her to get her attention and she glared furiously at him. "Meanie."

"Sure, whatever you say. We might as well pick a direction, straight, right, or left?"

He himself looked around at the three options. He himself favored straight ahead, for it seemed the most neutral of the choices. Mina apparently agreed and pointed straight towards the large pair of doors. Riku looked around sighed under his breath when he saw no one approaching. They would just tiptoe in, grab the books and…

The doors began to open in front of them and out walked none other than the Beast himself. He seemed to be immersed in rage and as he turned his eyes upwards and saw the uninvited guests, he lost it. A roar burst from his throat as he charged Minami.

Riku leapt, blindly and without rational thought, in front of the girl, shielding her from the angry prince and saving her life by sacrificing his own. He lay on the floor; his dying words those of hope and a strange calm. Then, Mina fights Beast to the death for vengeance, leading in the tragic demise of both fighters.

Well, at least that's what you'd expect to happen I suppose. But between expected and unexpected, between life and death, separating legend and myth, is reality.

In reality, Riku did not even flinch. Mina had proved herself capable by now and she deserved his respect as a fighting partner. In this decision, he made no mistake, and Mina preformed brilliantly. The purple-haired teen jumped nimbly to the side, allowing the angered Beast to fly head over heel down the stairs. His angry grunt confirmed Riku's suspicions; this was not a good place to be at the moment.

"Let us in the library, now." Beast regained himself and grunted indignantly, offended that this hooded-figure would boss him around. Mina looked at him as if he were bulling out a red cape in front of a bull. In fact, that was as metaphorically correct as you could get in this situation.

"Please! It would really help us a lot!" Mina tried to smooth over Riku's rough demand, but it seemed only to anger their unwilling host further until his pupils became slits.

"Xaldin, leave now! You and your helper!" His words came out a terrible roar that echoed with the anger of a hive of disturbed bees, refusing to leave the humans' ringing ears.

"Xaldin?" Mina was now very confused. Her crimson eyes narrowed and she looked at the furry man, trying to figure out how he came up with that name. Was a member of Organization XIII here? Realization hit her seconds before Beast did.

"Ugh!" She flew through the air like a rag and hit the wall with a 'thud' that made Riku's blood boil. When she fell to the ground, her body did not stir. For a moment, the transformed boy wondered if she were dead-considering the impact it wouldn't surprise him-until he saw her chest rising and falling as she shuddered. She was alive, but in pain.

"Now leave!" Swirling his cape haughtily, the castle owner left to his chambers, satisfied that his abode would soon be down to its normal occupants alone, no intruders at all. Riku watched him leave for only a moment before hurrying to Mina's side. He spoke her name, awaiting a reaction. He expected to be greeted with silence, but a feminine voice behind him spoke.

"Is she okay?" Belle stood there, an almost motherly worry gleaming in her eyes. Riku shook his hooded head along with a shoulder shrug, indicating 'probably not but how the hell am I supposed to know.'

"I saw what happened, bring her and follow me. I'll fix her up in my room." Belle looked at Riku and was pleased to see him nod and carefully lift the girl from the ground. Slowly the Princess of Heart lead him up a set of stairs going the opposite direction of the ones the Beast had taken up to her own room. She instructed Riku to lay her on the bed and he obeyed.

"Now, could you please leave?"

"No." The cold answer was quick, no thought put into it. Yes, Belle was kind-hearted and more than likely harmless, but if someone snuck in while he was gone and hurt either of them, it would be his fault.

"But…" she protested, being cut off by Riku rather quickly.

"I'll keep my back turned." Belle nodded and when she saw only the back of the cloak, she began to examine Mina. She didn't seem bad at first, but once her shirt was removed and the bruises were noticeable, Belle had a good idea of what was wrong. She'd seen this a couple times before growing up, and she'd read about it in medical books.

A few minutes into the exam Riku heard Belle address him. "Sir, I think I've found the problem. A couple of her ribs are cracked from her fall, but once she wakes up, she'll be fine. Just let her rest it for awhile and make sure she doesn't move around very much."

Riku nodded and walked over to Mina, now fully clothes, and picked her up. "Thanks." He left the room, making sure no one was in sight when he left. Just because he was a being of darkness doesn't mean everyone has to know. But sadly there was someone waiting outside Belle's room. A cloaked figure with its hood down to reveal a man with long black hair and rather freakish sideburns. His eyes burned with anger, even though he seemed perfectly calm.

"So, you are the one whom wields the Lockblade?" His voice held no feeling in it at all, no emotion behind it.

"Yes, who are you to care?" Riku felt the body in his arms stir and he gritted his teeth. Who the hell decided she could wake up now? Of course, now he wouldn't have to worry about her well-being quite so much, but it made his lie far more fragile. If Mina needed to protect herself and summoned the weapon the story would be cracked wide open.

"It is customary to offer one's own name before asking another's; but you, a wielder of darkness, has no need for manners I see. Well, if you must know I am Xaldin of Organization XIII, and I-along with other things-must demand that you turn your weapon over to me or die." He crossed his arms, impatience dominating his tone of voice.

"I think not." Well, what a situation he was in now! A lance came for him and he barely dodged it. A yelp came from the form in his arms as her ribs were jostled mercilessly. He glanced down at her and saw her bit her lip in pain as her hands grasped his cloak as if it would magically heal her if she squeezed tight enough. He couldn't fight…he had to run.

"Tell whoever's after the Lockblade they can kiss my ass. I alone can wield such a force of darkness; a power that kills those inept to be in its mere presence." Riku was pleased with how intimidating he sounded. Xaldin seemed to be unsure for only a second, which was all Riku needed. Taking the chance that had been given to him; he disappeared into the pathways of darkness. There was one place that framed in his mind as suitable. A world already linked to darkness so he could access it easily and let Mina heal without interference…

* * *

Ah, the suspense must be killing you! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers and please bear with my slow updates. I'm not at my house enough to write fast enough and there's nothing I can do about it, so bear with it. Also, I proudly announce I am so pleased with my recent lack of flames! Thank you!  



	6. Strange Hints and Ghostly Clues

Disclaimer: I don't own KH 2.

Summary of the last chapter:

Knowing the tremendous library housed within the Beast's Castle was filled with books, Riku picks this place for a first stop. Things are alright until Beast shows up and mistakes them for Organization XIII. Then, in rage, he throws Mina into a wall, knocking her unconscious. Riku is then invited by Belle to bring Mina into her room. Taking the Princess of Heart up on the invitation, it was discovered Mina had a couple cracked ribs. About to leave with his companion, Riku was confronted by Xaldin, whom has been convinced that Riku is the Lockblade wielder. Escaping before a fight breaks out, Riku now houses Minami in a place he knows they'll both be safe.

* * *

**Chapter 6: _Strange Hints and Ghostly Clues_**

Twilight Town, it was the perfect choice. Riku found a hotel to check into the minute he arrived and he placed Mina down on the queen-sized bed in the room he bought. No, this was not the virtual creation that he and Diz had been caring for but the actual Twilight Town. So far, however, Riku found no differences or inconsistencies.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, crimson eyes containing an anxious expression she'd never seen in him. Was he worried about her? The question proved interesting to linger over. Of course, Mina was rather worried about her too. On the way here Riku had told her she's cracked a couple ribs and explained what had happened while she'd been unconscious.

"It hurts like hell and I want to smash myself against a brick wall, but it would hurt too much getting off the bed." Riku chuckled at this and produced a bottle of pain killers from under his cloak. Mina stared at him in wonder. "When'd you get those?"

"I grabbed them from Belle's room." Mina looked at him with a scowl and he shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry, I left some munny for her so she could get more." Seeing she was still unsatisfied, he smirked. "Or I suppose I could just give them back-"

"NO!" Mina cried out, reaching for the bottle. As she did her ribcage acted up and she fell backwards. "Damn!" Riku's eyes lit up once more. "Can I have the pills now? Or are you gonna sell them to some drug addict?" She groaned after a moment. Hearing her familiar sarcasm made Riku grin as he opened the pills. Taking two out, he set them on the nightstand and rose.

"I'll get you some water," he muttered, walking over to the sink near the bathroom. Taking a cup from the dispenser he filled it with cool water. Making sure she was unaware of his actions, he slipped a yellow potion into the liquid which turned it an odd rusty color for a moment. As the water became transparent once more he nodded in satisfaction and brought it back to her. Minami nodded gratefully and threw the pills in her mouth, chasing them with a gulp of water. "You'll have to take it easy for a week or so, but with that potion Belle gave me you'll be fine in no time."

Mina almost choked on the last mouthful of water before looking at her companion. "P-potion?"

"Yes, the water has a potion in it Belle slipped to me. It'll speed up your healing process." _Of course, Belle said to watch out for the side-effects. Wonder what she meant. _"Don't worry," he told her with false confidence, "It's perfectly safe." The relief on Mina's face was barely visible as she let her head fall onto the pillows below.

"Can I sleep now Riku?" She asked, as if he could say no! What was he supposed to do, duct tape her eyes open? Use toothpicks maybe? Yeah, right.

"Of course." Gingerly he pulled the blankets out from under her and laid them on top of her body. He tucked the blankets close to her body, making sure she was covered up snugly. Once this was done he looked around the room for somewhere for him to sleep. There was only one bed, as this was a cheaper room, and no couch. There was a wooden chair, but he wondered if it would support his weight for more than five minutes. Good thing he got a discount.

Looking back at Minami, he saw the Lockblade wielder already fast asleep. Maybe it was cliché, but the peaceful look on her face really did force a smile out of the transformed teen. Like none of the terror or darkness in the world existed, as if life were as peaceful as it had always been. The soft sounds of her breathing were the only noises in the room and Riku felt very protective over her.

Hesitantly, Riku lay down on the side of the bed opposite Mina. It was a good thing he needed no blankets because Mina had cocooned herself in them. You'd never know this was the girl who fought with darkness a wielded a blade of evil. No one would guess this was the sarcastic and sometimes pessimistic girl that was a well-practiced warrior.

By some stroke of luck, Riku came back into reality just to see his hand about to stroke her cheek. Pulling it back quickly he cursed himself. What was he thinking? _Riku I swear to hell, you do anything like that again I'll kill you myself! _Well that settled that. Feeling cautious and slightly unnerved, Riku turned over so his back was to Mina, whom was blissfully unaware of what Riku had almost done

* * *

The sharp pains in her ribs were now a dull throb as Mina woke up. She felt secure wrapped tightly in the sheets of the hotel bed, and the arm around her were great…

Wait, what arm? Turning her head around she noticed the slumbering Riku beside her with an arm around her waist. The blush on her face was priceless, but the fact that she made no attempt to dislodge him astounded even her.

Her eyes traveled to his hooded face. She still remembered what he'd originally looked like. Reaching out a tentative hand, Mina grabbed the hood and pulled it back. _Oh Riku, I'll find some way to help you. Maybe purifying the Lockblade will help. Oh God, I hope so! _So deep in thought was Mina that she didn't realize his eyes opening rather abruptly. As crimson met yellow, however, realization smashed her and him as well. For a single breath, neither moved. Then Riku quickly withdrew his hand and Mina let his hood fall back down, rolling away.

"Sorry," they both muttered. Mina stood up, ignoring the pain in her ribs and made her way to the bathroom. A nice hot shower to wash away her embarrassment…that sounded nice. Riku watched her go and wondered what he'd been thinking. But then again, if she awoke first, why did she look so content? Had she…

_No Riku…no. _He heard the bathroom door close and the water start. This would give him some time to contemplate in silence. When this thought crossed his mind he noticed something gleam in the sun. On the bad lay Mina's dog tags. Curiosity getting the better of him, he read each one. As he did his eyebrows came together in confusion. Here was what he read:

_Softest lips in a kiss of passion_

_Memories preserved and neglected_

_A defender of all its owner possesses_

_A lover's temperament in blue_

What the hell? Riku was puzzled by the sentences and read each one a second, then third time. Even more puzzling then that was what was written at the bottom of each of the four tags. There seemed to be something, but they were worn somehow and he could not make them out. At this time, his thoughts were awoken by a harsh whisper coming form the bathroom.

"Riku!" Mina hissed.

"Yeah?"

"I forgot to grab clothes…" The looks on both faces were priceless. Mina had on the popular I'm-such-a-total-moron look while Riku sported the latest in the Did-I-really-just-hear-that trend. "Could you look away for a second so I can grab them?" Where ever they stayed, Riku always made sure to use the dark portals to transfer a small bag for each of them. Mina's lay beside her bed.

"Sure." He muttered, pulling his hood snug to his face. He heard footsteps lightly on the floor as Mina passed. "Don't walk in front of the window." He cautioned teasingly. A gasp of angered shock proceeded the angry reply.

"I AM wearing a towel! I don't go walking around naked!"

Riku chuckled at her reply. Salty little attitude of hers. "Then why can't I look?" A pillow smacked into the back of his head along with a cry of 'pervert!' Mina's steps tiptoed back into the bathroom and she emerged a minute later, brushing snarls out of her purple hair.

"So, Mina, where'd you find the dog tags?"

"Where'd you find the cloak?"

"I'm serious."

"Me too."

"Fine."

"Huh?" Minami looked up at him with a pout. She was persistent and stubborn and usually got her way, but never this quickly. It took all the fun and glamour out of arguing.

"I found them with the Lockblade."

"Ever read what's written on them?" Mina raised an eyebrow at him and nodded. "What's it all mean?"

"I dunno, I figured they were important so I just put them on. The writing made no sense to me."

"So, you just found these dog tags and put them on. How smart." The sarcasm in his voice seemed like a challenge to Mina.

"For your information, it kept the darkness of the Lockblade under control. In a short amount of time I would have lost control of my senses and killed everyone in sight! It's easier to wield it now, but if I wield it without the dog tags for too long, it could control me." Her eyes looked into his, ferocity lurking there. She had met his challenge and dared him to retaliate. Obviously, he'd upset her…not something he'd wanted to do.

He said nothing, however, and allowed himself to digest this. He heard her mention something about getting some exercise and he just nodded. The more Mina got used to walking now, the less she would hurt later, or so he hoped. He held a hand up in front of his face and sighed. Everyday he reminded himself that this form was the only way to atone for the things he'd done, but it had never been so hard as it was today.

Those dog tags also bugged him, but he'd worry about them later. He still had to get munny to pay the room. But he was lucky Mina said nothing about this mornings episode. Why had he done that? Why hadn't she stopped him? These thoughts buzzed around his head and, next thing he knew, Mina was shaking him.

* * *

"Riku, Riku wake up!" Said boy mumbled something as he sat up, looking at the girl who'd woken him. "I found something that might interest you, There's a rumor going around about a ghost train." He looked at her oddly, quite put off that he had fallen asleep so carelessly. What kind of fool was he becoming lately?

"Since when have you been into foolish gossip?" Okay, perhaps a stupid question. In his experience, almost every girl loved rumors and gossip. Why would Mina be different? She was always looking for information on the Lockblade, sure, but what would a ghost train have to do with it? "And since when do you believe in ghosts? Or care about them?"

She put her hands on her hips with frustration, as if the answer was right in front of him. "Because, a certain spiky-haired brunette got on the exact train. And a certain king got off it prior to that. Or, so says a guy named Hayner." Riku sat up.

"Well then, let's get some tickets."

For those who wanted to see a little Riku/Mina, here's a taste. Want more? Than be paitent, for more shall come! In the meantime, I'd like to ask everyone to take a peek at some of my friend's fics. Her name's Demon Slaying Riza and she's an absolute inspiration to me!


End file.
